


talk it out and hope for the best

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Just boys talking, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima talk. It surprisingly goes well and surprisingly doesn’t end in a fist fight.“It’s just—why are you so angry all the time?”“I could ask you the same thing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ It's been a while since I wrote KageTsuki. I should probably write more of them. Anyway, this is just them literally talking. 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> ~~Somebody stop me before I do a string of unrelated one shots about them and make my life more of a mess than it already is.~~  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> **set during the training camp after Hinata and Kageyama hit a rough patch and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s confrontation

The ball landed on the court with a dull ‘thud’ and Kageyama cursed as it missed its target once again.

All ten bottles and he only managed to hit four. Granted, it was much harder to practice without someone to throw the ball for him to set, Yachi-san having been called by Kiyoko-san an hour ago, but it was still manageable and he could still be able to toss properly. He _should_ be able to toss properly, but he just can’t get the accuracy of the toss’s trajectory.  Dammit. How is he going to show his face to Hinata after all this? He needs to get better fast if they want to start working on new quicks.

He cursed again as he went to go pick them up to start over again. He had just up righted the tenth bottle and was about to start again when someone entered the gym. An apology and a plea to let him practice more was at the tip of his tongue before he saw who it was.

“Still practicing, King?”

Kageyama scowled.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Tsukishima shrugged and made his way inside. He sat by the wall and drank from his water bottle. Kageyama started practicing again.

When the ball hit the floor for and missed its target for the fifth time, Kageyama cursed as Tsukishima sighed.

“Here,” Tsukishima said, pushing up and against the wall, “I’ll throw the ball so you can toss properly. You look pathetic fumbling about before tossing.”

“Why are you being nice?” Kageyama’s stance is defensive, like Tsukishima will throw the ball at his face instead of actually helping.

“Do you want to practice better or not?”

Kageyama narrowed suspicious eyes at Tsukishima before getting into position. Tsuksihima threw the ball towards him and he caught it in a toss. He managed to hit three of the bottles. They did another round upon which he hit four out of ten. When they were in the middle of their third round and Kageyama has only managed to hit three out of the seven bottles, Tsukishima stopped throwing him the balls as he cursed loudly.

“What the—why did you stop? Throw me the ball, Tsukishima.”

“No. I’m getting tired of this.”

“Then you can just—“

“I’m not helping you practice. Not until you’ve calmed yourself.”

“I am calm!”

“I didn’t know shouting is the new way of showing calmness, _King_.”

Kageyama stopped at that. He looked like Tsukishima slapped him in the face and if it was any other circumstances, Tsukishima would’ve smirked, laughed cruelly even, but tonight has been…weird—interesting, and he wants to see how this will pan out.

So he held Kageyama’s shocked gaze, the ball he was about to throw earlier between his side and his arm, watched as his teammate broke his gaze, put a hand to his face and sighed long and hard. He turned away from Tsukishima and walked across the court with his hands on his hips, head turned to the ceiling and breathing in cadence.

When he went back in position, he was no longer gritting his teeth and Tsukishima nodded before tossing him the ball. This time, Kageyama managed to hit the remaining three bottles perfectly.

They continued with Kageyama’s practice until he was able to hit seven bottles, and then eight, and then nine, and finally ten bottles in a row perfectly.

Kageyama couldn’t help himself from pumping his fist in success with a soft ‘yes!’ as well as the victorious smile that spread on his face. From behind him, Tsukishima let out a soft snort even as he tried to curb his own smile.

Later, after they wordlessly packed the equipment back to the storage room and mopped the floors, Kageyama and Tsukshima sit side by side to rest against the wall.

“Thanks…for helping me practice.” Kageyama said haltingly not looking at Tsukishima. His hands are gripping his water bottle in an obvious display of tenseness. “And helping me clean up.”

Tsukishima just hummed as he wiped his glasses with the hem of his shirt before putting them back. In the corner of his eyes he sees Kageyama’s tense shoulders, his jaw set like he’s trying hard not to grit his molars into powder, and the hard look in his eyes that tells him he’s resolutely avoiding looking at Tsukishima. He couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him.

“Wh-what are you laughing about?!” Kageyama shouted as he abruptly turned to face him, brows furrowed and face red.

Tsukishima’s scoff had turned into a sort of soft huffing laugh at the display.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just—“ he takes a second to collect himself before continuing, “It’s just…why are you so angry all the time?”

“I can ask you the same thing.” Kageyama shot back.

Tsukishima stopped, eyebrows shooting up as he blinks.

Well. That was unexpected.

“I’m not angry all the time. Actually, I’m never angry unless it involves you and Hinata being stupid which—wait, come to think of it—is almost always but that’s only during practice.”

“Yeah?! Well, you always look angry to me!” Kageyama shouted. “You have this…this angry feeling about you like—your face doesn’t show it but it’s like—it’s like you’re gonna bite someone’s head off any minute.”

“I’m not, okay. Quit shouting, geez.”

It’s not that Tsukishima is angry, he’s just—

He’s just what? Frustrated? Confused? Unhappy? Dissatisfied? Of what and why then?

Before he could dwell on this, Kageyama spoke again.

“I’m not—I don’t mean to be angry all the time.”

“You’re always, though, to Hinata.”

“He pisses me off.”

“I’m sure he shares the same sentiment.”

“Look, it’s not—it’s not just—Hinata pisses me off more than usual recently because he—he’s decided he wanted to change our quick. He wants to try spiking the ball with his eyes opened.”

For a moment Tsukishima didn’t understand. Wouldn’t it be better if Hinata could actively spike the ball instead of just waiting for Kageyama to deliver the ball to him? They can’t honestly keep hoping for that to always work, the other teams are beginning to catch on after all. That quick won’t work sooner or later and they’re going to have to think of new ways to utilize Kageyama’s accurate tosses and Hinata ridiculous jumps.

But then he sees Kageyama’s jaw tightening again and it clicks.

Ah, right. The last year middle school’s finals. He forgot how much of a number Kageyama’s Kitagawa Daiichi’s days did on him. It’s not that Kageyama is pissed that Hinata wants to improve, it’s that he’s afraid of not being needed. With Hinata wanting to actively spike the ball, Kageyama feels like he’s being shaken off.

“It’s not like you’re going to be replaced. You should stop worrying and get over yourself, King.”

Seriously, Tsukishima thinks, it’s not like Hinata’s suddenly going to decide Kageyama’s useless and it’s not like he’s going to stop demanding him to toss to him. His teammate is just overthinking things too much.

The words are surprisingly reassuring considering its phrasing and who just said it and Kageyama lets his shoulders sag.

“Tch. Stop calling me that already.” He says but the venom that usually comes with is surprisingly not present. He’s not sure if it’s because Tsukshima didn’t mean to use it as a jibe or if he’s getting used to it. “Why do you even play volleyball, Tsukishima?”

“What kind of a question is that?”

“You just don’t seem to like it very much.”

Kageyama’s not stupid. He knows Tsuksihima probably likes the sport to some extent otherwise he wouldn’t bother joining the club at all and he wouldn’t bother joining the three on three at the start of the year. Tsukishima just doesn’t cross him as the type to do something he doesn’t like. So Kageyama deduced that he doesn’t hate volleyball but he doesn’t like it either as much as say, Hinata and him or at least half of the population of the training camp, and Kageyama understands that, now at least, and is slowly realizing that that’s okay. He just wants to know what drives Tsukshima enough to play.

“I just don’t see the point.”

“Of what?”

“Trying too hard. It's just a club.”

“Well…isn’t it because you like it and it feels good playing it and being good at it?”

For what seems to be the hundred time that night, Tsukishima was, again, caught off guard.

He smirks, slow and lazily before titling his head to look at his teammate.

“That simple, huh?”

“Why do I feel like there’s an insult in there somewhere.”

His mind back tracks to the night’s previous events; from Yamaguchi shouting at him, his unexpected words that felt like a slap to his face, Bokuto’s explanation not unlike Kageyama’s, and Kuroo’s blocking advice and the motives behind him helping Karasuno. He thinks of his brother bent over crying in his room for the things that could have been but didn’t and why he’s still trying despite all of it.

Tsukishima has been doing a lot of considerations tonight.

“I think…I kind of get what you mean…a little…I guess.”

And he’s been rethinking his life’s philosophy and trying to come to terms with the idea of _actually trying_ even though he might not get favorable results. He might just have to make sure he gets those results so he’s effort don’t go to waste.

“Yeah? What made you change your mind?”

“Yamaguchi…among other things.”

He doesn’t mention the loud Fukurodani captain nor the seemingly sly Nekoma captain whose opinions he’d ask earlier that night.

“Ah, I see.” Kageyama leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “I hope you find the reason why you want to play more soon.”

_Thanks. I hope so too._

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, having decided they’ve said more than enough to each other to last the whole year, and instead just hummed as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes too.

Later, when Yamaguchi found them telling them it’s almost time for curfew and the Captain’s been looking for them, it was with suspicious narrowed eyes as if he couldn’t quite believe they were just silently sitting side by side and not at each other’s throats.

.

.

.

.

.

"This talk never happened.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I planned to have this a little angsty buuut I scraped it because why not just have a calm and soft KageTsuki moment amirite?
> 
> Anyway, this is just a sort of warm up exercise for massive KuroTsuki one shots I've been writing...and a one or two multi-chaps on the brew as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can check out my other works [here](http://randomprose.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1592826/proserandom). Hit me up at [Tumblr](https://www.randomprose.tumblr.com)! I do fic prompts.


End file.
